fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S17 episode 8
'Merge baby! ' Tyron wins first immunity Darren: Here's what I know for sure I'm not going home, I know that Kijon has said Dominik is a threat and saying really the only guy who poses any sort of athletic threat to the other five is Saul it's one of them tonight me and Samir are safe, so I'm just playing social right now, I'm trying to get in with the duo of Kijon and Morgan and the duo of Tyron and Dawson, and hopefully be able to make a move at 8 if not at 7 and if I have to use my fake idol to decieve these guys I will Saul: I have been working my ass off because I know I'm probobly the one going home if I don't, and so I'm trying to flip Kijon because the only one I know is Kijon I mean Darren knows the other guys but he is hasn't been very helpful and the only person me Samir and Dominik know is Kijon and we got along as far as I know we were friends and hopefully we can make that into an alliance Samir: We are down 5-4, tribal lines live the orginal white and the original platinum and now I'm in a tough position, I think probobly Saul is the one who's getting his name written down so the only thing I can take away from day 24 is things might not look good but I'm probobly not the next gone, here's to hoping I find the idol or Kijon flips Dominik: I am so done with Darren, Darren could be in with the other alliance and if he is he's dumb because he's at the bottom, but I mean me Samir and Saul are working our asses off to get us in the majority and he's enjoying the beach basically, and if I had my way he would of been out a lot earlier, I just can't trust this guy because I can't read him or figure out what he's thinking Pete: I'm leading the powerhouse alliance into the merge and if this goes as it should we should be the final 5 and if that's not what goes down then that's a failure that's a failure on me, I took this challenge to be the leader that's a suicide mission in survivor but if anyone can do that it's me and I'm making damn sure these five stick together, then I can work on getting into the final 2 Tyron: There it is individual immunity, sure I may not neccisarily need it, but this a game mostly built on deceit so you never know when a blindside could occur, even though I think I know who's going home in reality the only man that shouldn't be worried about going home tonight is me, and I've known I'm a pretty good athlete and I know that puts a target on my back, but if I'm immune you can't vote me out and that's why I plan to win these Dawson: I'm in a good position in the majority alliance at the merge and so so so many people have been in this positon I'm in right now and have completely blown it and I am absolutely determined not to let that happen I have a free ride to the final 5 and I'm going to take the damn ride, I see the light towards the end of the tunnel, it's still far but it's achievable Morgan: I am under the radar right now and I don't actually know if that's good or bad, you don't know what future jury members will respect and I don't what's best for me right now, I mean I'm surrounded by the leader Pete, the super athlete Tyron the charasmatic fun guy Kijon and the man's man Dawson, where I fit I don't know and after a couple of votes I think to gain respect I might have to flip this game on it's head Kijon: I made it clear to my alliance the biggest threat on that opposing alliance Dominik, he's running the show and is the smartest guy but they won't listen to me, they won't listen to the guy who was on there tribe, no has to be Saul, It's survivor freaking 17 smarter players are more dangerous then physical players, and I think I might be on the bottom of this alliance because no one wants to listen to me, so the opposing alliance is trying to get me to flip, of course I'm listening, I just don't know what I'm doing yet Saul Final Words I came out here, I learned a lot about myself about other people and most unique and great 24 days of my life, good luck to the rest of my alliance